


once with petals, once with blood

by Withpetals_withblood



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blood Kink, M/M, Shameless Smut, This is weird, it's light porn it is, just two boys who are grossly in love and also FREAKS in the best way, let's just call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withpetals_withblood/pseuds/Withpetals_withblood
Summary: Adam and Ronan know each other viscerally, carnally, primally. They know they're magic, the brutal kind, the mean, dark, twisted kind. But still, Ronan loves to dream of light, and Adam loves to catch it in his mouth.





	

It happened on a morning at the Barns. Adam slept next to Ronan like he did on most nights, arms tucked into his chest or thrown over Ronan's waist, breathing heavy and contented. It happened like he assumed it'd happened a hundred times before, except this time Ronan wasn't alone. This time Adam was there beside him, watching him wake up.

The soft part of Ronan's lips twitched. His brows furrowed, as if he'd suddenly realized it was cold when a moment prior it'd been warm. His hand, set close to his sternum, flexed and trembled. When his eyes opened, so did his fingers.

"Get out," Ronan rasped. His breathing changed from relaxed to frantic. "Adam, get the fuck out, go."

But Adam stayed. He watched Ronan's expression twist. He listened to Chainsaw caw restlessly in her cage. He saw the flower petals in Ronan's hand before Ronan did, and he smiled. "They're just flowers," he whispered. "They can't bite."

Ronan flushed. His cheeks toasted and his chest darkened. He uncurled his fist and a handful of dainty, cream colored petals fell from it. "One of these times I'll bring back a snake from dream hell, then what?" 

"I'll keep it as a pet," Adam teased.

"It's not funny," Ronan bit. He rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. "This time flowers, next time blood."

Adam contemplated all the spaces Ronan lived in - the darkness of him, the light filtering through it, obstructing it, dismantling it. He thought of everything in-between, the desire to know Ronan in ways others couldn't, and the maddening, cynical desire to be shown Ronan's dirtiest secrets. He wanted to bury inside this dreamer. He wanted to see his demons, he wanted to chew on all of Ronan's needs like a hungry dog.

"What was I like in your dreams?" Adam asked.

Ronan's jaw flexed. He closed his eyes.

"Tell me," Adam pressed. He took the flowers into his hand and sprinkled them on Ronan's chest, sat up and swung his legs over Ronan's waist, straddling him. His palms pressed the dream flowers into the shadows under Ronan's collarbones. His hips flexed, grinding down. "Was I like I am now? Was I better or worse?"

"You weren't real," Ronan said, a groan building in the back of his throat. His eyelashes fluttered prettily against his pale cheeks. 

"Did I fuck you hard?"

Ronan's hands gripped Adam's waist. His fingernails dug in, leaving half moons behind. 

"Did I fuck you slow?" Adam smoothed the petals onto Ronan's neck, wrapped his hand low and squeezed. He grinded down again, feeling the hard length of Ronan's impatience between his legs. "Did you ever wake up covered in your own -"

Ronan arched up and pulled on Adam's waist, forcing their hips together, their cocks trapped between them. This time it was Adam who gasped. The hand around Ronan's throat tightened, forcing his rainy blue eyes to blink and flutter. 

"I'm not scared of you," Adam said tenderly. His voice trembled, along with his thighs and mouth. It wasn't long before Ronan's hand was underneath him, fingers buried deep. "You're a fuckin' god, Ronan." He threw his head back, hips rolling against Ronan's index and middle finger, battling the urge to squeeze harder. 

It was moments later, when Ronan was inside him and Adam had lost the will to speak, that Adam realized how dangerous this was. He leaned over Ronan's mouth, their lips parted around gasps and moans and sharp breaths. His hips rolled and pressed, the slow draw of it building and building. 

"You should be," Ronan said against Adam's mouth. 

"I should be -" Adam dug his nails into Ronan's chest. "What?"

"Scared of me."

The flower petals were warm and soft between them until Ronan flipped them over. One of the flowers ended up in Adam's mouth. It tasted sweet, like vanilla and the leather bands around Ronan's wrist. 

"You fucked me hard," Ronan said against Adam's hearing ear. "And slow, and fast, and gently, and," he choked on a moan, "it was never as good as this."

\----------------------------------------

It happened again. They were at the Barns, sleeping in Ronan's bed, except this time morning never came. This time, Adam woke up to Ronan gasping awake in the middle of the night. 

Ronan sat straight up. His voice was hoarse, gasps and whimpers tearing their way out of his throat. 

"Hey, hey," Adam reached for him, but Ronan wrenched away. His hands were wet and warm. "Ronan, stop, breathe."

"It's blood," Ronan said suddenly. He peered at Adam through the darkness. "It's blood, it's my blood - other me, shit." He inhaled a deep breath. "It's the other me's blood."

Something horrible clawed at Adam. It pushed him to lean forward, to grab Ronan's wrist. He wanted to see it. To feel it against his skin, to know if Ronan's blood was red or black in his dreams, if it was him being unmade or him being hurt. Adam wanted to know the fears that Ronan ran from - the version of himself that he killed.

"Adam -" Ronan stopped. He stopped moving, stopped breathing.

Ronan's hands shook. They were soaked in slippery, warm blood. Fresh. Adam gripped his wrist harder and pulled until Ronan was over him, until he reluctantly opened one hand. Adam forced it against his bare stomach. The blood was red against Adam's skin. Ronan raked his nails through it. _Yes_ , Adam thought, _show me._

"You're so fucked up," Ronan gritted.

Adam's lips parted for one of Ronan's fingers. The smear of blood on his mouth felt surreal and thick, like an emotion condensed into a liquid. He sucked, tongue pressing up, teeth coming down, tasting the coppery, dark, earthy notes of dream-Ronan, the familiar salt and sweetness of this Ronan. His Ronan. 

"I'm a magician," Adam countered, tonguing lazily at Ronan's hand. "Blood happens to be one of our tools."

Ronan opened his other blood-filled fist. The contents dripped over Adam's bare hips, on his thighs, staining the sheets beneath them. "What is this then? A ritual?"

"Yeah," Adam said, accent honeyed in his mouth. "That's exactly what it is."

Adam watched Ronan's reservations fall. He counted every second that ticked by, every glance and twitch and movement, until Ronan leaned down and trailed his mouth along Adam's bloody stomach. Until his teeth sank into Adam's ribs, hooked over his hipbones, bit into his inner thigh. Until he pressed Adam into the bed and smeared blood on their abdomens and chests.

"Did we ever do this in your dreams?" Adam gasped out, one leg over Ronan's shoulder, with Ronan's red, red mouth on his cock.

"No, you were normal in my dreams," Ronan teased. 

Adam laughed, because what else could he do? He was covered in blood, fucking his boyfriend, feeling the magic of it come alive in his veins. What else was there to do except laugh and kiss and bite and moan? They were otherworldly, they were dark and cruel and unknown. 

Ronan kissed him harder than he ever had. He pried at Adam's lips, drank him in, got lost in the stroke of their tongues and the wetness of their breath. Adam felt him unspooling, he felt Ronan losing control and he loved it. The solid weight of Ronan above him, the impact of his hips against the back of Adam's thighs, of his teeth in Adam's throat, his hands - one behind Adam's knee, the other on his hip. And them, covered in blood, looking at each other like they were kings or gods or myths, and maybe they were, Adam didn't know. He never would.

He knew that Ronan kissed him again, though. He knew that Ronan's cheeks were hot under his hands as he held onto his face and kissed him back, heartbeat climbing with the rhythm of Ronan inside him and around him. 

"Fuck, you're such a freak, but I love you," Ronan said against his mouth. "I love you, this you, I'll never stop wanting you, you fucked up magician."

Adam smiled, but it broke around a sharp sound, a cry or a moan or something close to it. He held onto Ronan's face and opened his eyes, gasping against Ronan's mouth, letting his wounded, sore, blissed noises pour into Ronan's mouth. "I love you," he said quickly, because this was the first time they'd said it. His hands slipped on a smear of blood on Ronan's jaw. His hips jerked and the heat building at the base of his spine released. "I'll always love you."

They didn't talk about it the next day. Not the I love you's or the blood or the shower after. They just woke up, and Ronan had flowers in his hands, and Adam put one on his tongue before he kissed Ronan good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> :3 well, there's that. i'm selfish. this was entirely selfish.


End file.
